Training in the Northern Air Temple
by TheUnseenTheif
Summary: After training in the air temple just got started, Tenzin is worried he might have to leave to protect Korra from Zahire, however when one of Kai's friends tell him that he is going to ask out Jinora, Kai begins to get worried... (Kainora)
1. Chapter 1

**Training in the Northern Air Temple**

"I'll see you soon Korra, just go with Beifong and stay our of trouble, when all things are safe we will bring you up to the Northern Air Temple" Tenzin told Korra.

"Thanks Tenzin," Korra replied, "train the new air benders well ok?"

"I will, see you in a few weeks Korra."

With that, the airships parted, with Tenzin, Jinora, Kai and the other air benders to the Northern Air Temple. Inside the airship Jinora was giving the rundown on what air bending moves are like, and what it will take to be an airbender.

"Like Korra said, you didn't choose to be an airbender, but you chose to come with us to the temple. When we arrive Master Tenzin will show you around the Temple and your dorms. We should arrive in a few hours. That will leave enough time to settle in and get some sleep, training begins in the morning, please get to know everyone here, as you will be living with them for the next few months."

As everyone started scuffling around and getting to know each other, a plump boy came up to Kai. "Hey, I''m Makato, thanks for not trying to hard with me, I'm not that good at air bending."

"Oh it's ok, I don't like using my bending to hurt other people, nice to meet you Makato." Kai replied. The two started talking and became good friends.

A few minutes before landing in the Northern Air Temple, everyone ran over to the window to see the sight of the beautiful temple. "Woah, It looks amazing! what do you think Jinora?" Kai asked her.

"Its beautiful, Its where I want to live when I'm older, or at least visit frequently." Jinora replied, she was blushing and staring into the High Temple.

"Well it definitely is a sight to see, I can't wait to start training!" Kai told Jinora excitedly.

"Me too!" Jinora agreed

Kai laughed "You're the master, you're not training!"

"Oh, yeah…" Jinora sighed, "I guess I'm excited about teaching you, I mean everyone air bending, teaching is as fun as learning!"

Once the ship landed and everyone settled in, they eat traditional airbender food. "Ok everyone!" Tenzin announced "We have a big day of training tomorrow, so I want everyone to get some rest, If you would like to use a book, the main library has tons on air-bending culture and the temples, It would be good to get advanced on your studies. But for now, its time to sleep! Off to bed everyone!"

The benders walked to their dorms and went to bed. It was only a few minutes after Jinora put her head down on the bed when Kai appeared next to her. "Hey Jinora, come with me." He whispered.

"What, where?" Jinora asked

"To explore the temple, lets go have some fun!" Kai responded.

"But we should be in bed, its late! Jinora told him

After a few minutes, Kai managed to convince Jinora into exploring the temple. "This way, Jinora, lets go outside." Kai and Jinora ran out to the courtyard. "Hold my hand Jinora."

"What?" Jinora asked.

"Just trust me." Kai grabbed Jinora's hand and used his air bending to lift them up into the air on top of the roof of High Temple.

"Wow…" Jinora said, "I've never been this high before, the view is amazing up here!" Jinora gasped, she stepped back and fell off the roof, Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her up, the two fell onto the roof surface, laughing.

"Hilarious!" Tenzin shouted angrily. "You should be in bed! I expected something like this from Kai, but Jinora! This isn't like you! To bed now!" Jinora and Kai jumped off the roof, but Tenzin grabbed Kai quickly. "If you turn Jinora into a rebel, she will stop concentrating on her bending and she might lose her spiritual connection! So do me a favour and try to stay away from her, you are a bad influence on Jinora, I can't have her lose her spiritual side. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Tenzin." Kai sadly sighed.

"Good, now off to bed!


	2. Chapter 2

Training in the Northern Air Temple

"MORNING" Bumi shouted. "TIME TO GET UP SOLDIERS THERE IS SOME BENDING TO TRAIN!" Everyone was woken up by Bumi's constant yelling.

"Bumi," Tenzin sighed. "The sun hasn't even risen and your waking everyone up! Please, just go back to bed."

"Oh, but I can't! I'm up now and ready to train!" Bumi responded.

"Then go train outside, we're all trying to sleep." Tenzin pleaded.

A few hours later, the rest of the air benders were awake and outside in the courtyard. "Ok air benders!" Tenzin announced "Training begins today. I know some of you are new to air bending and are having troubles, so I will spilt the group up. People who think they need to touch up on the basics, go to the left, and if you think you can handle a bit more advanced, go to the right." The group 3parted into groups of two. "Right side, go with Jinora, today you are training the air funnel. Left side, come with me, we are practising some basic air balls and swipes."

After everyone moved away from the courtyard, Jinora started talking to the slightly advanced air benders. "The air funnel is quite a simple move, you have to manipulate the air is a small vortex around your body, like this." Jinora demonstrated the move in front of them. "Now you try, it might take a few minutes to get used to, but when you all get it, we can move on."

The group all tried to do the air funnel while standing in a row, Jinora walked down the the line and showed everyone where they could improve. "Uncle Bumi, try again, I know you have it in you!"

"I keep trying! But every time I just push myself backwards!" Bumi explained

"Ok, keep your elbows in and work on your stance. Use your right arm to propel the wind instead of your left. Try it now." Bumi attempted to do the air funnel, it wasn't perfect but it was a good start. "Excellent, now keep trying with more power" Jinora left Bumi and continued walking down the line of people when a shy boy came up to her.

"Hey teacher Jinora, my name is Hin Zou, and I just can't seem to get the air funnel. I've been having trouble with all air bending, is it too late to switch to the basic group?" He asked.

"Of course, they are training at the base of the statue of Guru Yakiin." Jinora said

"Thanks!" Hin Zou said while running off. Jinora got to the end of the line, to see Kai.

"Amazing Kai! Thats perfect" Jinora told him. "You've executed the move with a perfect stance and power."

"Thank you teacher Jinora," Kai smiled at her. Jinora blushed and turned.

In Tenzin's group, he was teaching his students how to do the air swipe. "The air swipe is a fantastic move, it can be used in many different ways. If powerful enough it can slice through rocks. You must manipulate the air in a quick fashion and proper stance. Take your time to perfect it, don't try to master it on the first go."

In the middle of Tenzin's class a boy came to him. "Hi, my name is Hin Zou, and I'd like to switch classes into yours, the basics, if I'm allowed."

"Of course" Tenzin replied. "We are practicing the air swipe." Tenzin explained how to do the air swipe to Hin Zou.

A few hours later, everyone met for lunch in the courtyard. "Everyone," Tenzin announced, "after lunch we will have a half an hour break to explore the temple. After that, we will practise using the staff, and flight training. Then air bending history, which will end our day of training. We will repeat this order every weekday." The group all agreed and continued eating.

"Hey Jinora," Kai whispered, "come with me, we have some free time." Jinora accepted and walked off with Kai.

"Lets go this way." Jinora suggested. The two walked down a hallway. "I've always wondered what it would be like as a monk walking through these halls hundreds of years ago." She told him.

"Yeah," agreed Kai. "It would be cool."

"Except you wouldn't be with your real family, you'd be all alone, living with people who aren't your relatives…" Kai started frowning. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok," said Kai. "It brings back memories, living in the streets, having to steal for a living. I haven't really been close to anyone… only the other orphans, and we didn't even talk much."

"Wow," Jinora comforted. "That's really sad. But don't worry, we aren't much of a family, but we're something." The two hugged.

"Thanks Jinora…" Kai said. "Come on, staff training starts soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Training in the Northern Air Temple

"Ok students." Tenzin began. "Flying is one of the main aspects of air bending. It can be done in many ways however, the most common is with a staff or a bison. But today we will practise with the staff, it may look easy but it can be quite hard to get used to. Jinora will demonstrate." Jinora nodded, picked up her staff and made a run up, soon she was in the air, gliding around the courtyard. "As you can see, she is bending the air around her to make her faster, and using the staff to make her glide around the air. The faster you go, the easier it is to stay up and gliding. However today we practise take off and landing. You do a quick run up, and jump to get into the air, then you land on two feet, one at a time. We will not be going airborne today, you are to run, jump, land. Got it?"

The crowd all nodded their heads. "Go over to Jinora collect your staffs then come out here and we will practise one at a time."

"That was really cool Jinora." Kai said as he collected his staff.

"Thanks," Jinora blushed.

As time passed, one by one the students tried to take off and land.

"Ouch!" Makato shouted as he stacked the landing. "Master Tenzin, might I try again?"

"Of course," Tenzin replied "You will all try several times."

"Thank you Master Tenzin."

"Kai, you're up!" Tenzin called. Kai started running and perfectly executed a jump, however he didn't do the landing properly, actually he didn't land at all. He hooked his legs around the back of the staff and started flying. Jinora started chuckling at Kai's immaturity.

"Kai! Get down, I made it very clear you weren't meant to go airborne." Tenzin shouted. Kai laughed and flew around the Head Temple, the crowd was awing in amazement. He then smashed right into a wall, Jinora couldn't help but burst into laughter. When Kai fell down and walked back to the courtyard, the crowd was surrounding him shouting things like, 'That was so cool,' 'How did you do that so easily.'. This made it harder for Tenzin or Jinora to get to him. Jinora used her air bending to propel herself in the air, and she landed in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh my!" She shouted, "Your nose is bleeding!"

"What?" Said Kai as he felt his nose. "Oh, it is."

Jinora grabbed his wrist, "Come on, let's get you some tissues." Jinora and Kai ran up to one of dorms, leaving the constant talking behind. "Here you go," Jinora said while handing him a tissue.

"Thanks," Kai told her.

"I can't believe you had the guts to fly! It took me at least a week to get into the air properly,"

"Really, why?" Kai asked.

Jinora blushed, "I was scared of falling. I was like 7 when I tried, so that should explain it."

"Wow. I just closed my eyes, and knew that I could do it. I just watched you carefully when you did it."

Jinora blushed, and then broke into laughter. "You closed your eyes! That explains why you crashed!"

After a few minutes, the two walked back to the courtyard to see everyone still training the take off and landing of staff flying. Tenzin saw them. "What were you thinking Kai! You could of got hurt! You did get hurt! I gave specific instructions to take off, and land! Not to go flying!"

"Sorry Master Tenzin." Kai pleaded. "I won't do it again."

"Fine, get back in line and please, don't pull a stunt like that again." As Kai got back into the line, Bumi was trying his landing, but he stacked the landing every time. "Bumi! Stop trying to land with both feet at the same time! You must put your left foot down first, then your right! Just like your walking."

"I keep trying Tenzin, but i'm so used to landing like this from my days in the UN!"

After short period of time, the group met in one of the temples which Tenzin fixed to be a classroom. "Hello class!" Jinora announced, "I will teaching airbender history part of the day while Da-, Master Tenzin works on fully restoring the temple. So before we begin, any questions?" Makato's hand shot up.

"Teacher Jinora, will we be starting with the Guru Kametha's book on spiritual studies or researching the bending scrolls written by Guru Oteema?"

"Neither, we will start with a basic introduction to the history of air bending, I didn't think anyone actually read ahead on air bending history, good job Makato!"

Jinora gave a brief introduction to air bending history, however, her understanding of 'brief' was very different to everyone else. By the time she finished, the lesson ended and everyone walked to the dining halls for dinner.

Kai quickly grabbed Jinora, "Hey, after dinner meet me on the far east end of the Spirit Garden." He whispered. Jinora gave a quick nod as they sat down for dinner. Dinner was fun for everyone with Bumi telling old war stories and Tenzin talking about his days exploring the country. When dinner ended and everyone went to bed, Jinora snuck out making sure she wasn't followed to the East end of the Spirit Garden. It was dark, and she couldn't see much. "Kai? are you here?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he said as he walked towards her. "Come this way." Jinora followed Kai as they walked around the park. "I wanted to say this yesterday, but I didn't get a chance. I want to thank you, I've never had a true friend before, and you stepped up and became my friend."

It was good it was dark, because Jinora's blushing was very noticeable.

"Thanks." Jinora said. "I guess the same is for me, I never really had a friend my age. It was always the White Lotus and the older air nomads that I would be around, so books became my friend…" The two walked around the park telling stories about their childhood.

"I once worked in the all famous Ty-Lee Circus. But I hurt my shoulder performing a trick so they kicked me out. That was last year."

Jinora giggled. "We should head back, everyone is in bed now but us."

"Ok," Kai told her, "But so nothing looks suspicious, I'll go in first, then you wait a few minutes until you come in." Jinora agreed to Kai's plan, and she thought she might as well walk around the temple for her wait. She noticed the light on in her fathers study, so she went to check it out. She saw Bumi and Tenzin talking.

"Hey dad, Uncle Bumi what's up?" Jinora politely asked.

"I've received a wire from your Aunt Kya." Tenzin began, "she is sending up new air benders to the temple."

"That's great!" Jinora shouted.

"But, she also said that Zahire, the maniac trying to attack Korra, disguised himself as a new airbender wanting to learn air bending, however he got away before they could catch him." Bumi said sadly.

"Oh, what are we going to do…" Jinora said.

"I don't know, I either stay here and keep training the airbenders, but now Zahire is even WORSE than we thought, I think we have to go help Korra." Tenzin said.

Meanwhile, Kai slipped his way into the dorms.

"Hey Kai." Makato whispered. "Where were you?"

"Just catching some breath," He replied as he got into bed.

"Well, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think Jinora likes me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she is really beautiful and really smart, she's one of a kind. I want to ask her out, but I'm worried she doesn't like me. Also, since you and her are like brother and sister, I want to make sure it won't be awkward."

Kai just sat there, thinking. What Makato said was true, she was one of a kind, but did she really see her as a brother? Kai realised his hesitant response was making Makato a bit angry. "Sure," He said.

"Thanks Kai, Good night."

"Night…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Training in the Northern Air Temple**

"Morning!" Makato jollily shouted. "Lets go get some breakfast!"

Kai slowly woke up. Noticing that Makato was all ready dressed, he hurried to get ready and walked out the door. The two talked about air bending and learning new things. When everyone made it to dining hall, Tenzin stood up and began to speak. "Today is Friday, and we will complete the day of training, then for the weekend, I will be returning to Republic City to my family. I know you all want to spend time with your family however returning to Ba Sing Sae, could be dangerous so Bumi has sent old UN members to transfer them here for the weekend if they choose to. Now after a few more minutes of eating we will begin training."

After Tenzin sat down, Makato leaned towards Kai, "I'm going to walk over to Jinora and ask her now." Kai kept a worried face as Makato walked towards Jinora, he was praying in his mind. 'Please spirits and past avatars if there is something you can do to stop this moment from happening, please do!'

Suddenly, one of the walls behind Kai collapsed and a loud voice was heard. "We have arrived to retrieve the stolen benders and arrest the thieves who stole them!" After the dust cleared, everyone saw who the voices belonged to, the Dai-lee. Suddenly the Dai-lee shot rock hands and the air benders started blowing air. A war broke out and people were being hit left and right. Tenzin was taking out most of the Dai-lee, however while he was distracted, the Dai-lee managed to take a few benders, and even Kai.

"Kai!" Jinora shouted as she shot a blast a wind to the Dai-lee agent. Kai was freed, but in the commotion Jinora was grabbed with some rock hands.

"WE HAVE ENOUGH!" One of the Dai-Lee shouted, "RETREAT!" The Dai-lee jumped on an airship and started flying off.

"We need to get them all back!" Tenzin shouted. "Wait, where's Jinora."

With no hesitation, Kai and Makato ran outside. "How do we get up there?" Makato wondered.

"With these," Kai said as he threw a staff to Makato. "Don't think just do it!"

As this was happening Tenzin jumped on his bison. "Boogie, Yip Yip."

Meanwhile, in the airship, the air benders were being thrown into cells. Jinora was being dragged into a cell. "Not today." She muttered as she took a deep breath. In an instant she shot a blast of air from her mouth that pushed her and the Dai-Lee agent behind her against the wall. Jinora quickly ran, with her hands stuck behind her back with earth. Using an air swipe from her foot she broke open a cell lock.

"Stop her!" The Dai-lee agents shouted. One of the grabbed Jinora and dragged her outside, covering her mouth. "You're not needed here, you're better off the ship, then on it." And with that, he threw her off the ship.

"Nooo!" She screamed. Before she landed, she shot a gust of air from her mouth to break her fall. However the rock hands broke as she crashed to the ground. Jinora got up and dusted her self off.

"What are you doing here…" A voice hissed. "I am the spirit wolf of the north.. and this is my forest!" Jinora saw the beast, it was huge and was ready to pounce. Jinora quickly ran into a cave, and wight he wolf's first jump, the cave caved in. Leaving Jinora, scared, alone and in the dark.

"I'm flying! I'm really flying!" Said Makato excitedly as he flew next to Kai.

"It's fun," Kai said. "But remember the plan, get in there, get the air benders get out. Ok?"

"Ok!" Makato agreed. Makato, Tenzin and Kai all landed on the airship. Tenzin instantly shot a blast a air so furiously that it pushed everyone and everything instantly to one side of the airship. Kai ran and individually took out a few Dai-Lee agents who were in the other chamber. Makato however, not very good at air bending, took out a knife and broke the locks of the cells.

Meanwhile, two Dai-lee agents immobilised Tenzin by wrapping him in their rock hands. Falling the ground they dragged him towards the edge of the airship. "Off you go, just like your daughter!" One of them mumbled.

"NO!" Kai shouted, as he ran towards the Dai-lee agent sending a blast of air towards him. The Dai-Lee agent went flying of the ship, and crashed into tree. "Tenzin," Kai said while breaking him free. "Get everyone else off and I'll get Jinora!" and without another word Kai jumped off the airship flying towards the ground. He searched around the forest and there was no sign of Jinora. "JINORA!" He continuously shouted her name as he began to get worried. He heard growling from one side of the forest, when going to investigate, he saw a wolf that was glowing smashing against what looked like a pile of rubble that used to be cave.

On the inside, Jinora was scared, she could only hear growling and she'd been here for a while and the wolf hadn't left her. Suddenly she heard a gust of wind, a howl and a slamming sound. Then she heard Kai, "Jinora! Are you in there?"

"Yes!" She shouted with great joy. "Help I'm stuck!"

Meanwhile on the air ship Tenzin had practically taken out all of the Dai-Lee agents and got everyone on his Bison. "Master Tenzin, I'm going to help Kai find Jinora." Makato said as he jumped off the airship and glided towards to forest.

"Almost done Jinora!" Kai shouted as moved the last of the rubble.

"Kai!" She screamed as she was free. She ran up to him and kissed him. "Oh my… I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"Its fine… I kind of liked it…" Kai mumbled while holding Jinora in her arms. Kai heard silent sobs and looked above the cave to see Makato, tears rolling down his cheeks. As Jinora turned around to see what was happening Makato started running off. "We should head back…"

When the two arrived back at the air temple, Tenzin ran to Jinora. "You're alright!" He shouted while hugging his daughter. However, Kai ran off to find Makato.

"Makato!" Kai shouted whilst walking into his dorm. "Come out mate!"

"What do you want…" Makato muttered as he rolled over the bed.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Don't, It was stupid anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"She's 11, I'm 14. It's weird, plus I've only known her for like 2 days, I needed more time to think it through."

"Wow, that ended quickly."

"Don't get me wrong, I still have feelings for her, I just need more time to realise what they mean…"

"STUDENTS, PLEASE RETURN TO THE COURTYARD!" Tenzin shouted out. After everyone had returned he started again. "This mornings distraction has lost us valuable time, in 20 minutes it will be lunch, so the plan for today is changing. Instead of staff and flight training you will go straight to air bending practice, then history. Understood?" Everyone continued talking amongst themselves as Jinora walked up to her father.

"Dad, since were going back to republic city tomorrow, I was thinking, can we bring Kai? He doesn't have a family to visit him and I think it will be nice if we took him to the city with us."

Tenzin thought for a moment. "I guess it's only fair after what I promised…"

"Thanks dad!" Jinora said as she ran off to find Kai.

"Jinora!" Kai shouted, "Hey, over here!" Jinora turned and ran to Kai. "Look at this cool trick I learnt!" Suddenly Kai took 4 beads and started air bending them into a circle.

Jinora started laughing. "Grandpa Aang used to do that all the time!" Kai blushed. "Anyway, dad said it's alright for you to come with us when we visit Republic City tomorrow!"

"Really, thats awesome!"

"Yeah, but come on, we have to go to lunch!"

Please leave a review down below!


End file.
